


modus operandi

by lamentum



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Gender Non-Specific, Mild Angst, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, oh no they have to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: His comfort was of the utmost importance to you.It was painful when you couldn't guarantee it.





	modus operandi

**Author's Note:**

> mo·dus op·e·ran·di  
> noun  
> a particular way or method of doing something, especially one that is characteristic or well-established.

 

The nights had never been kind to him.

Developing a relationship with Muriel, even just laying the foundation of friendship, was painstakingly difficult, though it never deterred you. You didn’t need his words to know he had suffered some sort of trauma in his life and closed himself off to the world, and so you’d pried his heart open bit by bit until your presence was no longer a hindrance to him. The time you spent together after that was nothing short of blissful, though it felt like a decade before he began to see you as a bit more than a friend (while you had quietly fallen much faster than him).

It was your patience that earned you such a reward as his love. 

There were certain things you never dared to tamper with; his morning routine, for example. It kept him calm, having some sort of structure to his day, and if tending to the chickens before making breakfast for himself and Inanna made him happy, you wouldn’t dare interrupt it. Though, more importantly than his need for order, you tried not to intrude on his need for privacy. 

The two of you mutually enjoyed spending time together, that much was clear, but he _ needed _ his own time and space, so living together  was completely out of the question (at any point in the near future at least). You visited more often than him so he wouldn’t have to endure the bustle of the city to reach your shop, but you were always gone come nightfall, him walking you to the edge of the woods in a comfortable silence before you made the rest of the commute on your own. 

So when he suggested you spend the night with him in his hut, you were surprised, to say in the least. 

To be fair, the sun was already down and the rain was pouring with no sign of letting up soon, and while the darkness of your trek back could be remedied with a simple light spell, slipping in mud and falling face first into some sort of poisonous bush or mysteriously placed ditch seemed both utterly terrifying and extremely likely, even if he’d carried you all the way home. 

“Are you sure?” Your voice was quiet, meek. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Your tone was clearly unconvincing, as both he and Inanna cocked their heads and arched an eyebrow at you.

“Stay,” he repeated a bit more firmly, already stepping away from you to gather up all the extra blankets and furs in his possession. “I can sleep by the fire, you take the bed.” 

“Absolutely not,” you huffed at him, crossing your arms over your chest indignantly. “We can share the bed.” The furs in his hands fell to the ground as he sputtered at you, eyes wide and cheeks flushed at your shameless suggestion, to which you only offered an innocent smile. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?” He glowered, though it was far from frightening, and you could only laugh under your hand at how easy it was to make him give in. 

He was massive, that much everyone knew from just a glance at him. While his bed (or maybe cot is more appropriate) seemed large enough for a pair to rest comfortably, his long legs and broad shoulders took up the majority of its space the moment he laid down, and you were left awestruck as you looked over him while he averted his gaze, embarrassed. 

“I told you I should sleep on the floor,” he grumbled. 

“In your own house? Nonsense,” you scoffed back, slowly climbing in with him. It was a tight fit, contorting every which way to try and situate yourself without invading his space, and he watched you silently for a few moments before he cleared his throat to grab your attention. “Hm?” You peered up at him. 

His blush had returned, cheeks pink and warm, though it was just barely visible as the fire in the room had steadily lowered while the two of you prepared for bed. He raised one of his hands to pat the opposite shoulder, extending the corresponding arm out. “Lay your head here.” 

You blinked once, then twice, dumbfounded.

“Are you sure?” You offered him a chance to back out. “I’m fine just laying-”

“I’m sure,” he interrupted. “Come.” 

You settled down slowly, situating onto your side and resting your head gently against his shoulder. He radiated warmth, and you couldn’t help your own contented sigh at his closeness, reflexively resting your hand on his chest. His bicep tensed under you, a clear indication that he had some want to hold you to him, even if just so that you were a little bit closer, but it relaxed again and remained extended, and you didn’t bring it up. 

Your quiet wishes of a good night’s sleep were the last words you murmured to each other before drifting off.

You woke again much earlier than expected.

It was dark out, that much apparent from the pitch black when your eyes opened, as the fire had dwindled to a faint spark, and the storm had picked up traction with the winds whistling between trees and an occasional, dull rumble of thunder in the distance. Even with all the ruckus, you found the noises from mother nature somewhat soothing. It was apparent that the storm was not the source of your abrupt awakening.

At some point in the night, you legs became entangled with Muriel’s, and your arm had draped itself over his waist comfortably; in your closeness, you could feel him trembling. That, combined with the occasional strained, painful grunt in his throat had assured you that he wasn’t simply shivering. 

“Muriel,” you croaked, voice thick with fatigue as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes before grasping his shoulder and giving it a light shake. “Muriel, wake up.” His head tossed to the other side, brows furrowing and fingers twitching in his sleep, and you shook him a bit more firmly, though it seemed to do nothing. It wasn’t until a loud clap of thunder suddenly rang out close by, making you shriek out of fear, that he woke with a start, bolting up with a shout of something indecipherable and grabbing your body by the biceps, flipping you onto your back and caging you in between his arms and legs. 

The lightning that struck three seconds later lit up the hut just for a moment, but it was all you needed to see his wild eyes and near-violent expression. 

“Muriel?” You couldn’t help the mildly fearful lilt in your tone.

The moment your voice registered to his ears, his labored breathing paused, and he stilled above you. 

You calmed.

“It’s just me, Muriel.” 

You raised a hand to his bicep with a featherlight touch, just barely ghosting his clammy skin, and yet he flinched so strongly it was as though you’d slapped him. His name passed your lips in a whisper for the third time, brows furrowed in worry and eyes gleaming with sympathy, though you couldn’t make out where to direct your distress now that his breaths were no longer fanning your cheeks. 

The two of you remained in silence for a bit, you still trapped under him, his arms on either side of your head and knees on either side of your hips, and you listened to the storm together with no words between you. It was oddly comforting, feeling as though he was surrounding you. 

Eventually, he gave a low grunt in his chest; an affirmation that now, he was fine. 

“Let’s go back to sleep,” you suggested, raising your hands to feel for his shoulders, and this time he didn’t flinch away from your touch as you eased him onto his back again and snuggled up to his side, your head on his shoulder and your hand on his chest once more. Maybe it was fear, or his half-asleep psyche, but this time he didn’t hesitate to curl his arm around you, holding you just a tad closer to him.

“Thank you.” His voice was quiet, sleepy, and just a tinge embarrassed, and you smiled contentedly. 

“Anything for my mountain man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys read the new Muriel chapter? I couldn't help but do all the paid choices, he's such a baby. Needless to say, I got inspired.
> 
> I'm so excited for the rest of the routes ahhh
> 
> Thank you so much for reading friends! Feedback appreciated as always <3
> 
> (Note - July 3rd, 2019: this fic was written before Chapter IX - THE HERMIT was released. basically i'm god)


End file.
